Rainbows and Rainbow Therapy
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Some people are addicted to drugs or alcohol or even sex. But Kendall here is hooked on rainbows.


**Rainbows and Rainbow Therapy**

"What seems to be the problem here?" the therapist asked the four boys standing in his office.

One of the short boys nodded to the tallest one. The tall one covered the second taller boy's ears and the boy who nodded turned back to face the therapist.

"Rainbows." was all he said and the shortest boy beside him nodded, a frown on his face.

"That's all he talks about. Rainbows this and rainbows that."

The tallest boy let his arms drop away from the blonde's ears and rested his hands on his hips. "Can you cure him of his you-know-what-issue?"

The therapist was very confused. "Rainbows-"

"RAINBOWS?" the blonde suddenly yelled and seemed to be hyperventilating. The tallest boy and the short boy tried calming him down while the shortest boy, a Latino, sighed.

"Look what you just started."

"I'm sorry?" the therapist offered while studying the spasming blonde.

"Kendall Kendall! Calm down, bro! It's okay! It's okay- ugh, James, calm him down. Carlos, you can help or come with me to talk with _you_-" the short boy pointed at the confused therapist, "-outside."

"I wanna go with you, Logie." Carlos said immediately and James made a face.

"Yo Carlitos!" James whined while holding back a wild Kendall. "I thought it was bros before crazy blondie here?"

The door started closing and James wailed, "Don't leave meeee!" but of course, the door slammed shut and he was alone with loopy here.

**Out In The Hall**

"See, it all started when we were outside this one time and all of a sudden Kendall is basically panting out rainbows, because there was a rainbow outside and sounds like he's having an orgasm. The boy has been hooked on rainbows ever since and we don't know how to keep him from going all crazy when he sees, hears or _think _he sees a rainbow. HELP US." Logan gripped the man's shirt, a wild look in his chocolate eyes.

The therapist slowly pried off Logan's death grip and straightened out his collar. "Okay, well. I honestly don't know what to say... I've never met someone so overly obsessed with rainbows. But I'll do my best, okay?"

"Thank you so much."

**Back In The Room**

After James had calmed Kendall down a bit, he and Logan and Carlos stepped out of the room to let the therapist work his magic on their friend.

"Kendall. I want you to look at these cards and tell me what you see-"

"Rainbows."

"No, not yet, I haven't shown you the card yet." the therapist flipped the top card over to reveal a shape. "Okay. What is this?"

"A square. That could be a RAINBOW." Kendall started bouncing in his seat and the therapist shook his head.

"No Kendall, NO. You were right on your first guess: a square. Now. How about this?"

"A naked lady? You know, if she'd had rainbow colors on her, you wouldn't know." the therapist sighed.

"How about this?"

"A squirrel? That has a nut? Could that nut maybe go rainbow?"

"No Kendall. A nut could not go rainbow. What do you see in this picture? And, before you guess, please think about it. Think _deeply _about what you see before giving me your answer."

Kendall sat there. And sat there. And sat there, deep in though before saying, "It's a park. With trees and a swingset. And grass. And a sun."

"Yes, good job." the therapist flipped over another card. And another card. And another card, all answers from Kendall satifying him because there was no mentioning of rainbows.

"Last card Kendall. What is it-"

"RAINBOW. OH MY GOD. A RAINBOW. YES. YEEEES. LOOK AT IT."

The therapist did and his heart fell as he saw that it was indeed a rainbow. He tried to steer his patient's mind off the rainbow by starting over with the cards.

"Um, what is-"

"A RAINBOW."

"Er, not, it's a-"

"RAINBOW."

"Um, how about I go grab your-"

"RAINBOWS?"

"No, your friends and tell them that I'm-"

"GETTING ME A RAINBOW?"

The therapist gave up and exited the room. He re-entered it with James, Carlos and Logan. "I don't understand-" the therapist stopped what he was saying and stared at the scene before him.

Kendall was sitting on his desk, nibbling on the rainbow card. His shirt was off and on his chest, stomach and arms were black sharpie doodles of rainbows. From where he was standing, the therapist could also see that his desk was covered in rainbow doodles, as was the wall behind his desk.

"Um..." Logan started and chuckled nervously while turning to face the therapist. "We, uh, appreciate all you've tried to do here but uh- _James, get_

_Kendall now!_- but uh, ha ha...we uhm... yeah. Sorry dude."

James wasted no time to hoist his (crazy) blonde friend over his shoulders and ran out the room, Carlos and Logan right behind him.

**At The Apartment**

"Did you guys get Kendall straighten out?" Mama Knight asked the three boys on the living room couch.

"Eh, something like that..." Logan muttered and nodded his head to the window. Mama Knight followed his head nod and saw her son pressed flush against the window, mumbling and moaning 'rainbows' over and over again. It had rained a bit but now it had stopped and it left a little gift for Kendall...

The mother sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well. You guys tried, but my son is still very into rainbows. But hey, if that's his thing, that's his thing." the woman received some nods and she smiled and left the room.

"You know," James started after several minutes of silence (minus the sex noises coming from Kendall). "Mama Knight is right. If Kendall is so hooked on rainbows, we, as his friends, shouldn't be against it, but supporting him."

Carlos started nodding, a huge grin coming to his face. "Yeah, you're right! If Kendall loves rainbows so much, that's totally fine. Right Logie?"

Logan sighed and nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, you guys are right. Kendall loves rainbows, cool."

"You know what we should do?" Carlos didn't wait for an answer. "Let's go marvel at rainbows with Kendall! So he'll think that we don't think it's weird to be that obsessed by rainbows."

While they headed to the window where their friend was, Logan asked, "How do you the word 'marvel'?"

**Meanwhile, Back In The Nameless Therapist's Office... Kendall Left Another Surprise...**

The therapist rubbed his aching head while he gathered all of his paperwork into his brown briefcase. The client/patient he had today was one he'd never forget.

Honestly? Rainbows? Seriously? The therapist shook his and made his way to the door. Only to stop dead in his tracks and read what was written (in black sharpie) on the door.

_**G I P PRETTY COLORS. BAHAHAHA, OR RAINBOW COLORS. D= G I P RAINBOW COLORS. YEEEEEEES. HA HA HA HA.**_

If it was possible, the therapist's headache just intensified.

**Back In Apartment 2J**

"Hey Kendall, mind if we join you rainbow siting-"

"MY RAINBOW BITCH. BACK OFF." Kendall whacked Logan on the head with his binoculars before returning them to his face and making those sex noises again.

Well then.

**A/N For some reason this got deleted, so I re-posted it again. I changed a few things because I saw some mistakes, but other than that, I hope you guys liked this!** =)


End file.
